Heart beats
by Huda chan
Summary: These three days Fiona behave strangely, and no one knows why!Follow the story the end


It was like a normal day for team JET... usually waking up in the morning, eating breakfast, preparing themselves To participate in the race , but some one is different today, Shiro was Annoyed not like other days .

.

Shiro Don't you come with us? We are in a hurry "said Kaz he was urgent

"I will not come today" said Shiro

Okey "Kaz said" let's go guys "Kaz was excited

Then they went ...

where is it be now? i will find it I am sure ... or not! shiro was looking miserable for his necklace which is most important to him (his mother's picture) he searched inside the bus, outside the bus .. on the hill .. everywhere he could remembered

But he did n't find it

"How can I find it now" Shiro disappointed Tsukikage beeped

I have to look for it again "Shiro started to research again

By this time the race was completed today Fiona returned to the bus with P.E.L ,others decided others to go to the restaurant

Tsukikage, where is Shiro? Asked by Fiona Tsukikage answered with 6 beeps

Shiro is not here, and Tsukikag said he lost his contract and was looking for him "said p.e.l

I think this necklace that his mum gave him, This explains his actions today morning Fiona was worried ... It was almost evening, the sun goes down the sky .. at supper ,team JET sat together ,Kaz was talking About today's race and how he won" it was fantastic ,What is your opinion shiro?" Kaz asked , Shiro Didn't answered him because his mind was busy about the necklace "What's wrong with you man? Kaz asked "nothing" he replied ..." Later they fell into a deep sleep they were so tired

When they slept , Fiona wakes up ,she went out hidden with a lamp

Then started looking for a necklace " Come on if I do n't find it! how i can be helpful to my friends" she talks about her friends but exactly about shiro

"Fiona Why you are awake now, It's midnight, and suddenly Myron appeared

Hah ! Myron You scared me You have n't sleep yet! "She was scared shouted at him

Sorry " Myron laugh

i am just Looking for shiro's necklace' she said

but why? he asked

Tsukikage" said he had lost it"

It is dark, night how can you find it?

I'm not sure find it or not" "

Fiona we have to go back- tomorrow we will continue searching "

Well, she disappointed a bit. Where they were returning ,She put her feet on a shiny metallic thing "What is this?" she picked it up, they took a look at it

Is this it? "Myron asked

Yes,'' she was glad

Finally we found it "Shiro will be pleased"

Myron ,he musn't know that we helped him because of his personality ,you understand me ?

sure ' he replied

Fiona was put in a small bag after they returned ,thereafter they slept.

... ... It's a new day and a bright sun it's a new day for a new race " Kaz likes the challenge.

After a quick breakfast they usually go to the city to take the race, but She forgot to take a small bag ..on the table, ... While Shiro stayed in the bus and was thinking deeply Something drew attention him, the shine of smooth metal caught his eye with a sharp flash from small bag on the table he opened it ,his necklace! It was it. ,

What does my necklace do here !? "did she ….?" He was stunned beyond belief ...

The Jet team ended up , They returned to the bus

"We are come back!" Shouted Myron.

"Where are you shiro? I have good news for you". Kaz said he enter the bus

" he is not here," said Diego.

Fiona maybe you know where he is now? "Myron said

I'll ... check out "she replied ..blushed

Fiona knew where he was most of time going almost to the top of a hill or height place where anyone couldn't find him, even though she did n't want anyone know about her feelings, ", ..hey shiro we were been looking for you" she said to him he was standing there ,locks of golden hair swaying about his face in the breeze ,holding necklace in his hand

. "

"Shiro ... She stopped her speech, clenched her hand and did n't complete ….. when she saw a necklace

"It's your necklace you finally found it' she's acting as she doesn't know

"How do you know I lost it?" He doubted

Someone told me" she confused

But I did not tell anyone "

It's just ... 'Fiona was Confused

.You are liar "He passed by her side

Fiona returned to the bus, whose Facial expressions has been changed

Fiona Where is shiro? they asked "

"I do not know," she Replied sadly, it seems something happened between them

The sun goes down ,the reflector plates glinted orange, Fiona is still in her place –buried her face in her arms ,she was thinking, depressed, "everything goes by the wrong way it can't get any worse, I just wanna a help, might he misunderstood me"

Three days passed nothing changed the situation of fiona

Fiona ..! Why did you become silent?! "Kaz asked

Yes, since three days you act strangely "Diego said

Both of the kaz and, Diego were discussing her- on the other side Myron came out with Shiro to practicing for the next race "What happened to Fiona Recently! she doesn't act like Fiona" Myron said while they were washing their face Shiro did not care about her case" Fiona is concerned girl She always cares about us ...

you know! That day when you lost your necklace Fiona was very worried about you, when she was woke up that night -looking for your necklace, she did not sleep until she found it, she told me to keep it secret because of your personality- wanted to find it by yourself " Shiro drying his face with a towel, he paused for a moment, understanding that he was wrong about her ,he blinked.

We should return now "he said

Okey" replied myron

Nothing goes well with Fiona those two annoyed with questions, she stood up, gone towards the gate, suddenly stopped! Shiro was toward her, their eyes were on each other when she remembered his word, her face changed to a tearful look. she ran away, he followed her, she ran very fast but her feet attached and hanged , she fell down.,

When he came

ouch… This is painful" she can't get up

Shiro worried about her he came closer"Are you okay?

"Yeah ..." She was trying to stand up but she could not

'let me help you! He concerned , touched her leg "it has been broken! ! Reckless ! if you do not ran quickly that doesn't happen "he blame her," ha ..hh! now is my fault! If you only heard me, complete my words and don't accuse me, I'd be fine now "

He takes breath "I wanted to apologize for earlier .if I did something that made you upset and I apologize for what just happened ..can you forgive ..me?" This is the first time he admits his mistake- His eyes were filled with remorse ,expanded his eye loop,"there is something wrong with those eyes that I look at it now, I have never seen them before like this… "she is telling her heart.,

But she did not answer "Maybe she doesn't want to forgive him

Shiro face turned to a disappointing look. "You can n't stand on your feet, up on my back, he turned his back, she hasn't any reply, stepped up, her shyness cheeks blush, her heart beats, his back was warm, she was just shocked for what happening " Shiro .. I do not understand what pushed him to do this " she is thinking by her heart , her heart was flexible more than any time " Shiro ... ' she blushed 'Thank you' 'she says between her shiny lips- then put her head on his back, shiro takes a deep breath he sighed, , the wind blew trees, his hair drifted in the air , his heart beat never like this before…for a moment there was nothing but sound of cool evening breeze was refreshing ..it was romantic moment , drawing apart ….did she forgive him ? Seemingly… .then he continue the way through forest , And he carries her on his back

So ..Here my second fanfiction for scan2go Shiro X Fiona I hope you love it

It's been a long time since I wrote my first fanfictions …I wish to write more storys

About scan2go .. Even though my English is not good ….I am Huda I love you the goodness of God …see you in the next stories


End file.
